Shuma Saotome
“''You should know better than to corner an animal like a fox. We have a tendency to show our teeth''.” Shuma Saotome is the son and second child of Ranma and Kodachi in the Tsundere universe. Appearance Shuma has bright green eyes, as well as long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back. He is occasionally mistaken for a female because of his long hair and delicate features. He often wears Added by Hiei Jaganshia white martial arts outfit with a purple trim and a sash tied around his waist, or a light-colored Chinese-style battle outfit. Personality Shuma is a calculating, cunning, and analytical person. He is able to carefully look past his feelings and see the real situation at hand. He is extremely perceptive, able to quickly recognize the patterns and mistakes that his opponents make, which gives him an edge. In battle, while his preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of his opponents' fighting abilities and style, his natural battle instincts are also highly tuned. He is capable of slashing another person's head off in just an instant, relying only on impulse. However, his care for his friends and his love for his family are the backbone of his fighting drive, as he would sacrifice just about anything to protect them. Shuma has a very kind heart, and several opponents will use this ploy against him. In the face of adversity, Shuma has the uncommon ability to shun all emotions and shine a blank slate, thinking three to four steps ahead to clutch the pinch and seize control of the situation. Coupled with his vast intelligence, his detached emotional state is perhaps his greatest asset. Despite his physical appearance, Shuma has very high durability, shown in almost all of his fights. Because of his analyzation lenience, he is always the most injured in his fights, but manages to pull a trick out of his hat to decide the match. Shuma has a tendency to plan for all possible futures, one that may or may not be, because he believes that nothing is ever certain and that you must be prepared. History Powers & Abilities Fighting Style: Shuma’s fighting style is a mix of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, Yaokaicun fighting techniques, and Anything Goes martial arts. Vast Intellective Approach // Unparalleled Precision: Perhaps one of Shuma's most powerful abilities. On countless occasions it has been demonstrated upon the sheer depth of Shuma's intellectual capabilities. Coupled with his innate ability to conceal his emotions in the face of adversity, and his power to summon plants, his mind makes Shuma one of the most powerful fighters in the world. Along with his experience as a fighter, Shuma has molded himself into a master strategist, tactician, and analyst. He is frequently the first person to point out or find a weakness in his opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to his advantage. The weakness of this is that in his attempt to understand and come up with a way to defeat his opponent, he tends to go easy on his opponent at first and is often the most injured of his siblings. Still his ability to think several steps before the enemy almost always ensures his victory. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune Kitsune Transformation]: Though the use of Kagayaki taught to him by his mother, Shuma developed a unique ability which allows him to shape-shift into a white fox with red markings at will. Shuma doesn't appear to be the same size as a standard fox would be, but rather large enough to allow another person to sit atop his back. In fox form, Shuma can still channel his spiritual energy and move at incredible speeds, and due to his more agile frame, his speed allows him to move across narrow spaces that would be considered impossible in his real form. Speed-wise, his speed is even greater. However, the trade-off is that his strength is hindered. His transformation also allows him a complete disguise, completely shrouding his spiritual energy signature. However, it is possible to still distinguish his presence, even while in fox form. Recently Shuma has demonstrated the ability to essentially combine his human form and his Kitsune form, incidentally increasing his power considerably. While in this form, he has slanted golden eyes, prominent silver fox-ears, as well as a silver tail and long flowing silver hair. He wears a white sleeveless yukata (that resembles a toga), along with matching martial arts pants and shoes. Unfortunately he doesn’t seem to be able to control this form has a noticeable effect his personality. He is much more cruel, vindictive, and merciless, while retaining all of his intellectual capabilities. Shuma in this form Added by Hiei Jaganshi enjoys toying with his enemies in a sadistic manner. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he relies mostly on weapons given the nature of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, Shuma has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Chlorokinesis Chlorokinesis]: The power to tap into the very nature of the Earth itself. Shuma can commune with plant life and to varying extents; control its growth and form. He can stimulate the growth of individual plant organisms, or entire groves of plants, including trees. He can command plants to do their bidding. This can be used for a wide variety of offensive attacks. Shuma can summon vines to ensnare or entangle an opponent, or produce poisonous thorn bushes for attacking enemies. [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Botany Botanist]: Expertise in botany. [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Toxicology Toxicologist]: expert in toxicology. Known Techniques/Moves Added by Kylecharmed *'Rose Whip' (薔薇棘鞭刃 [ローズ･ウイップ], Bara Kyoku Ben Jin ['Rōzu Uippu']'', literally translated as ''Rose Thorn Whip-Blade): Shuma's signature technique, where he uses his energy to grow a rose from its seed state to its flowering state and then into a long thorny whip that's capable of cutting even through steel. With this he is able to conceal seeds of different plants with such stealth that the opponent doesn't realize it until it has already happened. Added by Reikson · Rose Whiplash (華厳裂斬枝, Kagon Retsuzanshi, translated as Flower of Severely-Torn Limbs): Shuma swiftly slashes the whip in multiple directions. Added by Hiei Jaganshi · Chou Kagon Retsuzanshi (Super Rose Whip): A more devastating form of the rose whip. Added by Reikson *'Rose Whip Thorn Wheel' (風華円舞陣, Fūka Enbu Jin, translated as Breezing Petals Waltz Formation): Shuma draws the Rose Whip and swings it around him in a circle, as rose petals scatter around and stun his opponents, while the wheel created from the whip unleashes cresent-shaped energy blades. Added by Reikson · Petals and Thorns (Fuka Enbu-jin which translates to Wind Petal Waltz Configuration) is executed via a whirlwind of razor-sharp rose petals materializing in the palm of Shuma's hand and then swirling around him. If an opponent/attacker gets within a certain range, the petals attack and rip them to shreds. Shuma mainly uses this technique as a barrier or to take out large numbers of weaker opponents. Added by Reikson *'Seed of the Death Plant' (死招き草, Shimaneki Sō, translated as Death-Inviting Grass): This is a small seed that Shuma plants in his opponent's body and can be manipulated using his energy. After it has had enough time to secure its roots within the victim's body, the death plant bursts forth from within, killing the opponent. Added by Reikson *'Death Tree' (食妖植物, Shoku Yō Shokubutsu, translated as Devourer Demon Plant): the Death Tree is a root-based plant that contains huge mouths at the end of each root. It is a carnivorous tree with an acidic saliva capable of melting flesh and bone easily. Added by Reikson *'Ojigi Plant' (魔界の御辞儀草, Makai no Ojigi Sō, translated as Demon Realm Bow Grass): A plant indigenous to South America. This technique mutates it into a creature that responds to movements or heat by closing its leaves around its prey and crushing it to death. Unlike the original mimosa plant, which withdraws in response to a presence, this plant actually pursues any heat it notices. Added by Reikson *'Bloodsucking Plant' (吸血植物, Kyūketsu Shokubutsu, translated as Blood-Drinking Weed): A special plant that can attach itself to its victim and drain them of their blood before blossoming into a beautiful, rose-like, flower once it has drained enough blood from its victim. *Added by BlazingKusanagiAccelerated Growth: Shuma is able to speed up the rate of growth of plants, allowing him to create a forest in mere seconds as a means of hiding himself. He can also control the plants he grew to do certain tasks. Added by Mpc797 *'Lamp Weed' (アカル雑草, Akaru Zassō, translated as Bright Weed): Plants that act as markers for Shuma to find his way back. Added by Reikson *'Sinning Tree' (邪念樹, Janen Ju, translated as Tree of Depravity): The tree responds to the memories of the victims, ensnaring the consciousness of the victim with hallucinations of wickedness, and forces them to replay their fears as it feeds off of its victims' life force, never stopping until its host is dead. If, for some reason, the victim continues to struggle, then the tree will generate extra tendrils in order to restrain its victim as it feeds. Added by Reikson *'Floating Leaf' (浮葉科の魔界植物, Fuyōka no Makai Shokubutsu, translated as Floating Leaves from Demon Realm Plant): This plant appears as "wings", similar to that of a butterfly, on Shuma's back that double as a glider. Added by Reikson *'The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine' (樹霊妖斬拳, Juryō Yōzan Ken, translated as Wood Spirit Demon Beheading Fist): Similar to the Rose Whip in that it is composed of a vine with thorns, but this time it grows around Shuma's arm and is wielded as a sword-like weapon. It is speculated that this attack is in fact created by what are essentially rose whips manipulated and entangled around Shuma's arm, creating a sharp piercing weapon. Added by Mpc797 *'Okunenju Roots' (憶念樹, Okunen Ju, translated as Memory-Recall Tree): Shuma can control the roots of the Okunenju and use them to attack his opponent. The plant, however, takes quite awhile to grow and requires a large amount of energy to manipulate. Added by Mpc797 *'Bamboo' Forest: A technique that transforms the plant first into a spear, and then by striking the ground with said spear, a large number of bamboo pikes burst out of the ground and impales the opponent several times. Added by Mpc797 *'Pseudo-Creature': This parasite merges with its host on the cellular level, instinctively repairing any damage done to the host body. Unless the host's brain is destroyed, the host will stay in a 'half-life' for a very-long time. Its appearance is similar to that of the Sinning Tree, which begs the question of whether or not the two plants are somehow related. Added by Mpc797 Added by Hiei Jaganshi Leaf Blade: A leaf transformed into a sword. This was Shuma’s main weapon before he developed his skill enough to use his mothers Rose Whip. *'Astral Projection:' Shuma has demonstrated the ability to naturally separate his physical body with his spirit. Trivia The Saotome Family are projected to have nine kids….six girls, three boys, the first round being all girls with each of four wives providing her own lovely contribution to the next generation of Saotome. Four have been named Watazashi, Kensai, Sakura, and Choyen. There is also Perfumes child. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)